First Kiss
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Nessie quiere su primer beso… y no rogara mucho para que Jacob se lo dé - Renescob/Viñeta de regalo para LiiQanLu.


_**Esta viñeta es especialmente para LiiQanLu por su cumpleaños… Pri… te amo hermosa y espero que te la pases genial!!!!! Te amo mucho!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Todos los personajes son de la maravillosa Meyer_

**First Kiss**

Jacob estaba tirado viendo las estrellas. Todas brillaban, todas eran hermosas, pero no había ninguna estrella que brillara más que su niña… su Nessie.

—Jacob ¿Qué piensas?

Se incorporó y volteó a ver a su mundo entero personificado en una chiquilla de aparentes 15 años.

—En ti.

Nessie se ruborizó y se mordió el labio de una manera tan inocente como perturbadora. Jacob tosió y se volteó para otro lado. Estaba mal desear con toda su alma besar a una pequeña como ella. Pero cada vez que se mordía el labio de esa forma… él siempre sentía que perdía la razón.

— ¡Ya Jacob! ¿Por qué siempre logras ruborizarme?

—Porque sabes que eres mi vida, y yo sé que soy la tuya.

Nessie se ruborizó más y puso un hermoso puchero en ese fino rostro.

—Si los dos lo sabemos, ¿Puedo saber porque aún no hemos tenido nuestro primer beso?—preguntó cruzando sus brazos, realzando así sus pechos.

_No Jacob… ella es muy pequeña para que tú la veas como si fuera tu cena._

Jacob sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo explicarle de manera que entendiera que ella aun era muy pequeña para él? Aunque la verdad era que Jacob estaba que se moría por tomarla, besarla, saciarse de su sabor y su olor. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de ella.

—Porque sigues siendo una niña. Y ten por seguro que tu padre me mataría.

Ella cruzó los brazos e hizo un lindo puchero.

—Sabes que ya soy una mujer.

Jacob soltó la carcajada y ella se enfurruñó más. Sólo eso le faltaba… que el hombre que amaba con toda su alma se burlara de ella, la llamara mocosa y que se negara a besarla.

—Vamos Jacob… —chilló y le arrepegó los pechos. —Bésame… sólo uno… sólo una vez, y prometo no volver a molestarte hasta que tú creas que soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo de nuevo.

Jacob tragó en seco y no pudo evitar enredar los brazos alrededor de esa diminuta cintura. Esa chiquilla tentaba contra toda su cordura. Sus manos estaban hirviendo y estaba seguro que su calor traspasaba la ropa de Nessie. Ella sabía exactamente como lo perturbaba. Desde el sudor en el cuerpo, hasta el desbocado sonido de su bombeante corazón. Nessie lo tenía a su merced.

Respiró profundamente y la esencia agridulce de su impronta llenó cada espacio de sus pulmones. Jamás imaginó perder tanto la cabeza por una mujer… pero no era cualquier mujer… era su mujer, su impronta… su Nessie.

—Nessie… no creo que sea buena idea…—siseó con los dientes apretados.

—Shhhh— le silenció ella posando suavemente un dedo en sus labios. —Sólo uno…

Jacob gruñó contra su mano y Nessie supo que había ganado la batalla, retiró sus dedos para remplazarlos por sus tiernos labios que en cuanto tocaron los masculinos, explotaron en sensaciones mágicas y poderosas que jamás creyó que existirían.

Comenzó a moverse nerviosa, pero ansiosa. Llevó sus manos hasta el negro cabello y lo restregó más a su rostro. Estaba tan feliz que cuando se separó de él se soltó a carcajadas, pero él la miró serio y completamente perturbado.

—¿Jake, que te…

No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque Jacob había vuelto a gruñir y la había estampado con urgencia contra su boca. Le metió la lengua y la saboreó mientras Nessie bailaba de felicidad… ella le había pedido uno… y él le estaba dando todavía el pilón. Y el pilón resultó ser aún más delicioso.

Besar a Jacob era una sensación más allá de la vida y la muerte. Su pasión doblegaba a Nessie y le hacía restregar sus caderas contras las de él. Lógicamente sintió la pasión de Jacob… abultada y endurecida ahí. Él abrió los ojos como platos y suavemente la apartó.

—Te amo… y maldita sea, por eso no te quería besar. Sabía que cuando te probara… no te iba a poder soltar. —su rostro moreno se tornó granate y agachó la cabeza. —Ahora sí que me será imposible alejar mis labios de ti.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó. No fue un abrazo pasional o fuera de lugar. Fue un abrazó de protección, de cariño y de amor.

—Te amo, Jacob Black. Y créeme que por mi puedes tener tus labios en mi cuerpo cuando quieras. Sera nuestro secreto… te juro que cuidare mis pensamientos para que papá no se entere.

Jacob volteó a verla y le sonrió. Acunó su rostro en sus manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. —Te amo… mi niña traviesa— le colocó un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

El pecho de Nessie se infló y se acercó para darle otro beso.

Quería besarlo hasta hartarse, aunque dudaba que eso siquiera pudiese ser posible. Quería ser suya y entregársele en todos los sentidos, pero todo tiene su tiempo; y ella bien que lo sabía. Por lo menos se conformaba con su primer beso...

Y definitivamente… ese había sido el mejor primer beso de todos.

El mejor…

* * *

_**Es pequeño comparado con lo que tú te mereces, pero sabes cómo andan mis ánimos… gracias por estar ahí para mí cuando te he necesitado… te amo mucho Prii y espero que tengas el mejor de los cumpleaños^^**_


End file.
